Misery Pleasure
by techmaster390
Summary: When Beezy and Saffi go on a date, their recent thoughts are proven. 2nd J2Shoes Story and 2nd Lemon Story!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer - I do not own Jimmy Two-Shoes. Their rights belong to Teletoon, Cullen and Scott for making the best show ever! Now here's the story.**

**Misery Pleasure**

It was just a regular miserable day in Miseryville.

Lucius was ordering around his staff, Peep and his dad were selling their junk and ripping the citizen's off and everything was just how it went in Miseryville.

But today, Beezy Heinous, the overweight, lazy son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh was on a date with his girfriend Saffi, which happens rarely in Miseryville. But this was different, because Beezy had developed stronger feelings, instead of just having a crush on Saffi, he actually had carnal desires for Saffi. Once he turned seventeen, his already teenage hormones increased and he was getting really turned on by her.

Beezy's view

Wow, Saffi looks really hot. I wish I could tell her what I want to tell her. Oh damn it, I'm getting hard.

Saffi started to ask me something and it wasn't the regular random Saffi, it was actually really smart.

She said to me, 'Beezy, why do you keep staring at me?'

I so can't hide this forever, I will eventually have to tell her. I'll remember to be easy when I say it, so I don't make her hate me.

Saffi's view

I noticed Beezy staring at me over and over again.

I haven't told him this yet, but I have wanted to get into his bed for a while. I'm not sure what to say yet, but when the time comes, I will be so interested to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I do not own -Shoes, it belongs to Edward Kay, Sean Scott and Teletoon. On with Chapter 2.**

**Misery Pleasure**

So Beezy and Saffi's thoughts and feelings were just pushing back and forth in their heads. For now, they just ordered their food, ate and talked about different things. Beezy was now unable to keep his mouth shot and was ready to tell his girlfriend how he feels about her.

Beezy said, 'Hey Saffi, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while.' Saffi looked up to her overweight, red boyfriend and said, 'Yeah, what is it Beezy?' He said, 'Well, my feelings have changed and I like you a lot more.' Saffi said, 'Oh, is that all?'

Beezy was really unsure of this, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Saffi, but she was going to figure it out sooner or later, so he might as well tell her.

He said, 'Saffi, I like you on a more romantic level, as in I want to get you into my bed.' Now Saffi just stood there, totally shocked after hearing Beezy say that.

She then took the oppritunity to say to him, 'You know what Beezy, I have actually wanted that for a while too.' He said to her, 'You've wanted this for a while?' Saffi said, 'Of course, I have wanted this after about 6 months into us dating.'

Since Beezy and Saffi proved to be in the mood for some sweet "action" tonight. Beezy said in a tone, 'So do you want to go to my house or your house?' She said, 'Let's go to your house and have some "fun". He said in the same tone, 'You got it, my goddess.

So Beezy and Saffi paid for their dinners and then went on their way to Beezy's skull house on Misery Street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misery Pleasure**

As I have said since the beginning I do not own Jimmy Two-Shoes. It belongs to Edward Kay, Sean Scott and Teletoon. Also, this is moment you've been waiting for - the lemon. Here we go.

Beezy and Saffi were getting themselves ready for a night that they wouldn't forget.

Beezy said to her, 'Saffi, are you sure you are ready for this?' She said, 'Yes, I want this, like I told you before.'

So knowing her answer, Beezy just sat back for a while his red one-eyed goddess started to take off her clothes.

It started with her olive green tank top, then her light green mini-skirt which left her in her lacey C-cup bra and panties.

Saffi wanted something else first and this was in Beezy's shorts. So she pulled them off and then came his white briefs, revealing his large, 8 inch red rod that Saffi was just going crazy for.

She started pleasuring him by licking the tip first, which proved to be working as Beezy was giving pleasure-filled moans. She then took his whole length inside of her mouth and started bobbing up and down.

Eventually Beezy was not able to hold onto his peak any longer and released a load of his cum into her mouth, in which Saffi swallowed every last bit of his man fluid.

Then Beezy said, 'I'm not done yet, so take it all off Saffi.' She said to him, 'If you say so.' With that, she took off her lacey bra, which revealed her C-cup breasts and she removed her light green panties, which showed her shaven pussy which Beezy noticed was already wet.

Beezy was ready for this moment and so was Saffi. Right before Saffi laid down on Beezy's bed, she said to him, 'Wait Beezy, do you have any protection with you.' He proudly responded, 'Of course I do, I have been wanting this for a while.'

So he walked over to the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He opened the wrapper, pulled out the condom and placed it over his rod. After this process, Saffi laid down on the bed, while her red boyfriend got himself into position.

Beezy then pushed himself into Saffi's tunnel, which proved to be easy and painless for Saffi. He asked her, 'Not getting mad or anything, but have you already had sex with somebody else?' She said, 'Yes, I had sex with Sammy in order to get statues to destory.'

Beezy was surprised, but not angry, he just said, 'Well okay then, here it comes.' He started thrusting into her and this was really lighting her fuse. Being was doing her good, mainly because Saffi started moaning, 'Oh Beezy, this is ssssoo awesome!'

Beezy was impressed, but his major peak had yet to hit, so he kept pumping the clit of his girlfriend and this was putting her close also.

After a couple of thrusts, Saffi had moaned out, 'Oh Beezy, I'm really ccclose!' He responded back to her, 'Ooh, me too!' After only a few more thrusts, a groan and a few moans, both Saffi and Beezy had reached their orgasms.

Afterwards, Beezy and Saffi were a little out of energy, but were very much enjoyed from their moment. Beezy had pulled out of his girlfriend and removed the used condom before throwing it in his trashcan (for once). Saffi then laid next to him and looked really happy. She had said to him, 'Beezy, that was the best night of my life.' Beezy responded, 'Yeah, that was awesome.'

- The End! [Hope you liked it, read and review!]


End file.
